neyoentertainerfandomcom-20200215-history
Knock You Down
"Knock You Down" is a song by American singer-songwriter Keri Hilson, taken from her debut studio album, In a Perfect World... (2009). The song features guest vocals from American singer-songwriter Ne-Yo and American rapper Kanye West. The song was written by Hilson, West, and Ne-Yo along with Kevin Cossom and Marcella Araica. Danja, who produced the track, also receives writing credits. The song is an hip-hop and R&Bnumber, which includes elements of pop music. The song was released first released torhythmic and urban airplay in the United States as the album's fourth single in the US, and it would later serve as the third worldwide single. The lyrics of the song pertain to how love "knocks you down." Part of the song refers to Michael Jackson; coincidentally it was released at the time surrounding the death of the late singer. The song received generally positive to mixed reviews, with critics divided as to whether Ne-Yo and West overwhelmed Hilson's appearance. However, reviewers also complimented that the song was radio-friendly. It was nominated for multiple awards, including Best Rap/Sung Collaboration at the 52nd Grammy Awards. "Knock You Down" peaked at number one in New Zealand, and was certified Platinum by the Recording Industry Association of New Zealand. It also reached the top ten in Canada, Ireland, the United Kingdom, and the United States. The song's music video was directed by Chris Robinson. It sees Hilson caught in a love triangle with her former partner West, and new-found love Ne-Yo. The video received positive reviews, which appreciated the given performances given by the artists. Hilson performed the song a number of times, including television appearances such as on The Rachael Ray Show. She also notably performed the song at the 2009 BET Awards, where she used the Jackson reference of the song to give a tribute performance to the late singer. Background Hilson and Ne-Yo knew each other from their days as co-songwriters. Hilson had appeared as Ne-Yo's love interest in the video for his song "Miss Independent," the second single taken from his 2008 album, Year of the Gentleman. In a September 2008 interview with''Rap-Up'' about a recent crop of songwriters becoming singers, Ne-Yo said "For one, I think Keri Hilson’s too freakin’ pretty to be in the background. For two, her voice is incredible—on top of the fact that she can write. So I think that she’s definitely one that deserves the spotlight."[1] In "Knock You Down", Kanye West makes multiple references to Michael Jackson, and coincidentally, the song was released in numerous territories around the death of the singer.[2] Composition "Knock You Down" is a R&B song with a length of five minutes and twenty six seconds.[3] The song also includes electronic tones, and derives from pop andhip-hop genres.[2] The song is set in common time, and composed in a "moderate R&B groove."[4] It is written in the key of G minor, and vocals span from F3 to D5.[4] It follows the chord progression E♭–F–B♭–E♭–F–Gm.[4] The song begins with a rap intro by Kanye West, accompanied by a "stabbing synthriff."[2] According to Chris Williams of Billboard, The verses contain a "thumping bass-beat" while the chorus is in a "frenetic midtempo groove."[5] Dan Nishimoto of Prefix Magazine said the song had a "4/4 Motownfeel on the verses and stuttering drums on the chorus."[6] Hilson performs the first verse and chorus, while Ne-Yo sings the second verse.[5] West then has a rap interlude before Hilson sings an additional part before the song ends with the chorus by Hilson, accompanied by Ne-Yo.[5] In West's lines, he references Michael Jackson and his song "Bad" in the lines "This is bad, real bad, Michael Jackson." Coincidentally, the song was released in numerous territories around the death of the singer.[2] West also refers to the domestic abuse accusations against his Jackson's father, Joe, in the following lyric "Now mad, real mad, Joe Jackson."[2] Lyrically, the song is about how a great love goes wrong.[5] Critical Reception Chris Williams of Billboard said "with a vocal assist from Ne-Yo and a clever guest rap by Kanye West, it appears Hilson is intent on a knockout punch of her own."[5] Dan Nishimoto of Prefix Magazine said the song was one of the better radio-friendly tracks on the album.[6] Melinda Newman of HitFix said that "the mid-tempo track is undeniably catchy and will embed itself within your brain after only a few listens."[7] Sophie Bruce of BBC Music positively received the song, calling it the album's "biggest potential hit."[8] Although Nick Levine of Digital Spy gave the song three out of five stars, complimenting production by Danja, and saying that the song sounded like a more obvious hit than "Return the Favor", he complained that "getting two R&B A-listers to appear on your track should be a real coup, but not when one's got a more distinctive voice than you and the other steals the show with some typically ballsy rapping."[2] Quentin B. Huff of PopMatters criticized the repetitive hook, stating "Hook-wise, it’s a little like listening to an album of kids chanting while playing double-dutch."[9] He also said that Hilson's vocals "show promise but fail to distinguish the Hilson brand from the crowd."[9] "Knock You Down" was nominated for three awards. At the 2009 Soul Train Awards, the song was nominated for Record of the Year (Songwriters Award) as well as Best Collaboration.[10] At the 52nd Grammy Awards, it was nominated for Best Rap/Sung Collaboration, but lost to Jay-Z's "Run This Town".[11] Chart Performance "Knock You Down" debuted on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] at number sixty-five, and would later go on to peak at number three.[12] Along with "The Way I Are", it was Hilson's highest charting single on the Hot 100.[12] It was a success in the United States also, topping the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs, and reaching number three on the Pop Songs chart.[13] It has also sold over 2,100,000 digital copies as of April 2011.[14] The single appeared on numerous charts internationally. On the Canadian Hot 100,[15] and the Australian Singles Chart the song peaked at number three.[16] It debuted at number forty on the UK Singles Chart, and five weeks later, it reached number five, where it remained for two weeks.[17] In Ireland, it peaked at number two on the Irish Singles Chart, while it reached number eight on the Dutch Top 40.[18] The song performed best on the New Zealand Singles Chart, where it reached number one,[19] and was eventually certified Platinum by the Recording Industry Association of New Zealand (RIANZ). "Knock You Down" charted in the top twenty of Norway, Sweden, and Slovakia, the top thirty of Germany, Belgium (Wallonia), and Denmark,[20] and in the top forty of the Czech Republic.[21] It reached number forty-nine on the Belgian Singles Chart in Flanders.[20] its success in Europe allowed it to chart at number thirteen on the European Hot 100.[22] Music Video he music video for "Knock You Down", directed by Chris Robinson,[23] premiered on March 23, 2009.[23] The video begins with Hilson slowly falling backwards onto a bed, and then West appears and raps the introduction. Both start reflecting on their previous relationship, before the clip flashes back to the previous events. West is shown to be an artist, who is painting a portrait of Hilson. Hilson and West begin to caress each other, as she as shown in several seductive poses in a bed and sings in front of a white backdrop. The video returns to the present, showing Hilson and West breaking up, as both of them fall backwards onto the floor, similar to the way Hilson falls on to the bed in the opening sequence. Visual effects come into play greater in this scene, as when West falls, he shatters into pieces.[7] Ne-Yo then appears, and sings his lines in front of a grey backdrop. Ne-Yo and Hilson proceed to go on a date at a party in West and Hilson's apartment, and are seen being affectionate by West. He then confronts Hilson, and Ne-Yo also approaches the duo before Hilson walks off, torn between the two men. The clip ends with Hilson falling backwards onto a bed, in similar fashion as the opening scene. Melinda Newman of HitFix positively received the video, stating "its success lies solely in the charisma and believability that the trio brings to the small screen, which is considerable."[7] A writer for BET Sound Off called the video a "tantalizing visual" and said he adored it, commenting, "sans Kanye and Neyo’s unbearable showdown, I could watch this video over and over and over and over!"[24]Margeaux Watson of Entertainment Weekly said, "Though their scenes together are G-rated in comparison to Ciara's steamy romp withJustin Timberlake in their new clip for 'Love Sex Magic,' Hilson’s solo shots in bed are undeniably hot. Indeed, a tasteful flash of booty never hurt nobody."[25] In an interview on the Today Show, anchor Hota Kotb made a remark to Ne-Yo, stating, "You have this really hot new video that you do with Kanye West and another woman named Keri. You Kanye are such big stars. How did this happen?" Blogs reported this as a possible "diss" toward Hilson, however, neither camps reported anything after the fact.[26] Video Lyrics Hilson: Heh... not again... Oh... this ain't supposed to happen to me... West: Keep rockin', and keep knockin' Whether you Louis Vuitton-ed up or Reebok-in' You see the hate, that they're servin' on a platter So what we gon' have - desert or disaster? Hilson: I never thought I'd... be in love like this When I look at you my mind goes on a trip And you came in... and knocked me on my face Feels like I'm in a race But I... already won first place I never thought I'd... fall for you as hard as I did (As hard as I did, yeah) You got me thinkin' about our life, house and kids (yeah) Every morning I look at you and smile Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down... knocked me down Chorus: Sometimes love comes around (Love comes around) And it knocks you down Just get back up When it knocks you down (Knocks you down) Sometimes love comes around (Love comes around) And it knocks you down Just get back up When it knocks you down (Knocks you down) Ne-Yo: I've never thought I Would hear myself say (ooh) Ya'll gon head I think I'm gonna kick it with my girl today (Kick it with my girl today) I used to be commander and chief Of my pimp ship flyin' high (flyin' high) Til I met this pretty little missle, that shot me out the sky (oh shot me out the sky) (Hey) Till now I'm crashing, I don't know how it happened But I know it feels so damn good Said if I could go back, and make it happen faster Don't you know I would baby if I could Miss independent (oh, to the fullest), the load never to much, she helping me pull it She shot the bullet that ended that life I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight Chorus: Sometimes love comes around (Love comes around) And it knocks you down Just get back up When it knocks you down (Knocks you down) Sometimes love comes around (Love comes around) And it knocks you down Just get back up When it knocks you down (Knocks you down) West: Tell me now can you make it past your caspers So we can finally fly off into NASA You was always the cheerleader of my dreams To seem to only date the head of football teams And I was the class clown that, always kept you laughin' We, were never meant to be baby we just happened So please, don't mess up the trick... hey young world I'm the new slick rick They say I move too quick, but we can't let the moment pass us Let the hourglass pass right into ashes Let the wind blow the ash right before my glasses So I wrote this love letter right before my classes How could a goddess have asked someone that's only average For advice O.M.G, you listen to that, bitch? Whoa it's me Baby this is tragic Cause we had it, we was magic I was flyin', now I'm crashin' This is bad, real bad, Michael Jackson Now I'm mad, real mad, Joe jackson You should leave your boyfriend now, I'm a ask him Hilson: So I gotta put the good with the bad, happy and the sad So I'll bring a better future than I had in the past Oh Cause, I don't wanna make the same mistakes I did I don't wanna fall back on my face again Whoaa, whoaaa I'll admit it, I I was scared to answer loves call Whoaa, whoaaa And if it hits better make it worth the fall (When it comes around) Chorus: Sometimes love comes around (Love comes around) And it knocks you down Just get back up When it knocks you down (Knocks you down) Sometimes love comes around (Love comes around) And it knocks you down Just get back up When it knocks you down (Knocks you down) Won't see it coming when it happens But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now You see when love come and knocks you down (oh) Won't see it coming when it happens But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now You see when love comes and knocks you down (yeah) Category:Singles Category:Singles featuring Neyo